Time Travelling Team
by ScottishBlueDragon
Summary: Two years after the Freak started working with us, we were investing the murder of a amateur scientist who dabbled in Time Travel. Now, we have to live in 221C (myself, Greg and Anderson) while the freak lives with the freak two, and Doctor John Watson ( who I believe has a death wish). Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Sally's POV
1. Chapter 1

"Why is he here?" I screamed when I arrived on the scene of an amateur scientist's murder. I had walked into find a crabbit, leaning against the wall Anderson, a quick writing Greg and the freak Sherlock. Everyone ignored me. Sherlock stood from where he was sitting over the body as Anderson lifted something up.

All I remember is a flash of light and then waking up on a bed. I groaned and looked around. In the bed next to me lay Anderson, on the other side of my was Greg. On the other side of Greg was the freak. We all had masks on to help is breath. I took mine off.

I was lying there for five minutes when Anderson finally woke up. He blinked at me, removed his mask and sat up. I hadn't even thought about sitting up so I copied him.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I have no idea" I replied. Beside Greg groaned as he too slowly woke up.

It was another ten minutes before a man walked in. He had an umbrella.

"Mycroft?" asked Greg. Who the hell was Mycroft?

"Yes, it seems like you four are in a bit of a pickle aren't they?" asked the umbrella man.

"What do you mean?" asked Anderson. Mycroft rolled his eyes and walked over to the still sleeping freaks side. He pocked him in the side. Freak woke up.

"You've gained weight" he said, muffled by the mask. Mycroft's jaw tightened.

"You have changed" he smiled. Confused, Sherlock sat up. He tore of the mask.

"What are you on about now, dear brother, has the cake gone to your head?" asked Freak. Freak has a family!

"Nope, you four are three years in the future. And in those three years, a lot has changed" said Mycroft.

"And why should we believe you?" I asked.

"DI Sally Donavon, DI Greg Lestrade and CSI Phillip Anderson are waiting outside. We are going to 221b Baker Street."

"Where?" asked the Freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft stood by the door as the four of them clumsily got their feet and somehow managed to make it to the door.

Mycroft walked out and we saw them. Myself, with a different shade of hair in much better clothes than what I am wearing right now. Anderson looking the same bar a set of glasses which was sitting on the future one's nose and Greg look stronger and less likely to put up with stuff. We stared at them and they stared at us.

"Come along" said Mycroft and the two groups followed him. They climbed into a limo, and were off.

"So 221b Baker Street..." started younger Lestrade.

"What about it?" asked Mycroft.

"Where exactly is that?" asked Lestrade.

"Isn't it obvious. It is where my big brother shoved me because, more than likely, a drug dealer moved in near where I live and he didn't want to take chances" said Sherlock.

Mycroft only sighed and the limo was quiet for at least an hour when the car stopped and the driver said that they had arrived. I could tell that Sherlock was staring at our future selves trying to do his freakish thing that would - well is suppose - impress us, but even I could tell that our future selves were nervous and a little freaked out.

Mycroft stepped out the car first and we followed. He didn't even knock and just walked right in. A old lady waved at him, and stared at us as we walked past but she did not say anything about it.

I could hear a violin playing up the stairs, it really was a beautiful piece until it finished in a loud screech, that made Mycroft rub at his ear. Sherlock smirked.

"You know I hate that" moaned Mycroft as he walked into the flat.

"I know" drawled the older Sherlock, wearing what appears to be his bed wear.

"We have a situation" said Mycroft.

"Not intrested" said older Sherlock as he turned his back to his brother. We walked into the flat and I saw the younger Sherlock look around. I saw him frown.

"Even when it endangers everyone you have helped" said Mycroft. Sherlock turned and he turned white when he saw it.

Well, us.

"What has been going on?" asked the older Sherlock, slowly lowering his violin.

"Three years ago, you and these three were investigating the death of a amateur scientist and this man solved time travel, accidently sending these four to our time. And if we do not get them back to their own time, you will cease to exist and he might follow through on his plans" said Mycroft.

"Don't say that" said older Sherlock.

"Whose he?" I asked.

"Is the other person who lives with you?" asked the younger Sherlock. Everyone looked at him.

A door opened downstairs.

"Sherlock!" a man's voice said just as older Sherlock turned to Mycroft and said:

"Your right, that is annoying."


End file.
